Conventional suction filters with depth filter media for use inside a fuel tank have shown to be problematic when the fluid inside the filter freezes. Particularly in urea fuel tanks, the use of depth filter media in conventional suction filters have been found to act as an insulator to the fluid (i.e., urea) inside the suction filter, thereby preventing heat from transferring to the inside of the suction filter even if an active heating unit is installed within the fuel tank. This can be problematic as urea freezes at relatively high temperatures and thus requires a heating system to thaw the urea prior to the urea being drawn from the fuel tank into a fuel pump. Accordingly, a fuel pump drawing urea from the conventional depth filter media suction filter will not have thawed urea to draw from.